New Day
by VXYL24
Summary: An alternate (cheesy) ending to Devil May Cry 3. Rated T for language. Dante/Vergil if you squint.


"No one can have this Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda." Vergil says, clutching his amulet tightly in his hand. '_It belongs to your other half. Don't take even this away from me.'_

The devil in blue closes his eyes, and speaks again. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying. This place was our father's home."

'_Leave. Set your life in the human realm, where you still have the chance. I'm too deep under, brother. I'm too deep in my anger, my hate, and now, even my humiliation. Leave me. Allow me to rot, where I deserve to be. You deserve to live under the sun, Dante, because you are my sun as well. Live for the both of us now.'_

Unlike his usual attitude, Dante looks at him with what seems to be evident desperation in his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me, Vergil? Why?!"

His brother does nothing to reply. Dante continues anyway.

"Why are you asking me to leave? Do you understand just exactly what you're asking of me…? Vergil, do you even understand anything aside from the power you need?" Dante slowly walks toward him, reaching his hand out slightly as if dealing with a frightened deer. He brings his hand up, angling his touch to Vergil's cheek.

"You wouldn't understand!" Vergil snaps at him, and Dante's hand darts away from his face immediately. "I need more power… Power to protect the things I love. Power to never lose what I don't want to. I don't want to feel so helpless like before!" And, feeling a pang of hurt in his abdomen, he leans on Yamato with a silent groan.

"And look where that's gotten you." Dante says, looking at Vergil's wounds pitifully.

His brother looks at him hatefully. "Some sacrifices have to be made for the sake of our goals. You, of all people, should understand that as well as I do." He moves a little more toward the cliff.

"Vergil, you don't have to do this." Dante says hurriedly, grabbing at the blue-clad devil's arm and pulling him close to him. "Please."

"You don't get to have a say in this, you-!" Vergil is cut off when Dante suddenly embraces him.

"I need you." He whispers. "Stay. Stay with me, please. I'll give you anything I can, even if I can't already, just… be with me, Vergil."

'_I want to stay with you Dante… I just… can't. Do you think I can live with everything I've done so far?'_

When he pulls away from Dante, he makes the mistake of looking into his eyes.

"Are- are you crying?"

"Stay with me, and maybe I won't be."

Vergil, in a final attempt, closes his eyes- forces himself to believe what he says next. "…You know that's not what I want."

Dante looks at him then, and his tears flow more freely. "Power, power, power, that's everything you want, isn't it?! Vergil, god dammit, look at me!" And when he doesn't, Dante grabs his jaw and forces his face toward him.

"You boor, don't be so uncouth!"

"And don't be such a jackass! Vergil, don't you fucking realize what you mean to me? Years of my life, you've wasted, all for this stupid quest, and now that I've knocked some sense into you, this is what you want me to do? To let you go like you never even mattered? Like all this time I've been reaching out to you, looking for you, drinking my ass drunk for all your troubles, never even happened? You've brought me down, Vergil, and even now, after all this time, I'm giving you power over me. I'm giving you the reigns to my life; I'm letting you have control over me. All I ask of you is to fucking understand that- that I'm too deep into you to let you go like you're nothing. Because you're everything to me, Vergil, that's what it fucking means to be in power! Why can't you get that? Why can't you understand that I love you this much to let you go?"

Dante falls to the ground, crying. "I fucking love you so much, it hurts."

Vergil remains standing, too stunned to move. In retrospect, Dante is giving him power… but in the form of love. That's actually really- wait, what? Love? Did Dante just-

The whole world around them shakes as debris start raining down on them. He looks at Dante quickly. "You fool! Leave now, or you'll be trapped here!"

"If that's what it takes, then, Vergil, I'll stay with you. As long as I can." Dante says, looking up at him with a sheepish smile.

Vergil looks at him unbelievingly, before dragging Dante with him. "You imbecile!" He dashes around, out of everywhere they've went to; out of the Nirvana, the Hall, as they suddenly reach the safety of the human realm. Just then, and somewhat ironically, Hell closes above them. They fall down the top of Temen-ni-gru with groans from each of the twins. Looking at the horizon, the sun rises slowly. Fucking poetic.

"Ouch, that hurt." Dante says, with a chuckle. The man is lying down by his feet, sitting up.

"If you only left earlier, then we would've had time to descend safely." Vergil says with a scoff.

He looks at his brother. The man in question grins back at him.

"What are you grinning for, you oaf?" Vergil asks quickly.

"Why did you come with me, Vergil?" Dante asks. Vergil looks away.

"…Maybe this time I found something worth fighting for."

When he looks back at Dante, the man is smiling at him again. He lunges at him, and Dante kisses him on the cheek.

"Welcome back, brother!" Dante screams into his ear.

Vergil hits him on the head with the hilt of Yamato, to which Dante complains childishly about. But Vergil smiles to himself. _Today is a new day._


End file.
